Hey You
SPOILERS AHEAD! These logs seem to be released based on time spent playing. Based on the text these originate from a (former) love interest or partner. These are not available as .bkd files in the Logs folder. Bomb A bomb went off yesterday. Two floors below the main lab. Gone. Sara Austin died. Don't know if you remember, but she was one of the first interns I had at Abrams. Brilliant mind, just gone. I just don't get it anymore, we're trying to save everyone, do they not understand that? That you are their only hope? I know this isn't true, but I sometimes wonder if youre safer out there on your own. You're the only thing that's helping me hold it together, keeping my faith in this little blue marble alive. Jesus, the only thing keeping me going are these messages, and I might as well be talking to myself. Protests There have been more protests. Fundamentalists saying that we're breaching our trust in god, that we should let everything take the course he set for us. It's like the worlds religious zealots have put aside their differences to efficiently annoy me. I wish you could tell them otherwise. We've had a couple of bricks thrown at us, a fairly nice potted plant and even a screeching cat. That last one was a lie, but these people are amazingly creative when it comes to being utter asses. Honestly. it's getting pretty frightening. I think they're actually having the national guard come down next week as this is getting out of hand. Arguments You know how I always said scientists are the worst kind of jerks? Well, I think I'm proven right. Marty came by to see me last night and informed me he would be leaving the project - I think from my expression he could tell that I wasn't impressed. Of all the damn people on the program, he is the one person who I thought would have my back. Said he was sure about what happened, that no-one was listening to him. I told him to grow-up, that he shouldn't worry about the theory bull-shit that he'd been partaking in the past few weeks. He didn't listen of course, his ego once again getting in the way of important work. He left this morning. Threats I work in a circus. We were on quarantine lock down today and yesterday. Someone sent through a powder package in the post, Julie opened it. It took them nearly 48 hours to determine whether it was a contaminate or not. We just don't have the time or resources to deal with this. I just want to do my work, and I thought this whole charade was over when we locked the communications down. Why do they think they have the right? I wonder if the president gets this many death threats. Listening Hey, I'm sorry for lashing out at you. I know that none of this is your fault and I'm sorry it's been a few months. I can imagine it must suck beyond belief to be out there on your own. No, that's a lie. I have no idea what it must be like out there. In fact, I couldn't even begin to imagine. Maybe that's a problem. I don't know. I guess I'm just tired or something. I don't dream anymore, I barely sleep. Poetic I suppose. I just wanted to say how proud I am. I mean, we all pretend to be, but I really am. The HLV Telemetry at the lab is going to be shutting down temporarily tomorrow, I won't be able to patch the signal till it's back up. I promise I'll try to send again. Hello Stood outside last night. Thought of you up there. Must suck without me. I wanted to send you a message, but the rules state only messages related to the mission, and you know how I am about rules. Especially if they involve sending messages across time and space. Anyway, I just wanted to say how proud I am. We all are. I promise I'll send again if they don't figure out I sent this one. Control Do you think we are worth saving? I mean, we have this initiative to find a solution, and then they threaten to take our funding sway, funding that was ours. Now they're saying that our cut should be managed indirectly via NASA's research budget and not direct from the government. All the while funds are being thrown at the War in Europe, money being sent to foster death rather than to save life. Stupid, stupid people. Sorry for the rant, it's just, we've been ordered to lock communications down until the next batch of finance is released. Conserve the pennies, fight for some control. Celebrations We had a fancy gala last night. The aim to raise money for the project, get a financial overflow to support us. You should have seen the banner that went across city hall with your name on it. It was incredible, although I totally cringed when it read 'Our future!' Marketing can make anything sound like a daytime TV drama apparently. On the plus side it was nice to see some of the stiffs from control have a bit of fun, having a dance. Jones had to be sent home in a taxi, Greg has pictures. I'm sure you'd have loved it if you could have been there, being our hero and all. Void I sit here, on my normal routine, thinking of you out there. Worlds apart. I know what I need to do in a day, I people I can speak to, people I can be with. I check the internet when I'm bored, I can connect with everyone and anything. What do you do, up there on your own? I mean, to keep your mind occupied? What do you do when you travel from one place to the next? What's your morning routine? These messages, do you see them as your only connection? Or is the data your new companion; I could see that honestly. Maybe you've found someone, or something out there, keeping you together, looking after you. Maybe you've built a pet. I like that, I'm sticking with that. Sorry I don't really know where to begin. We went for review, the interim report was straight and concise. I read and re-read it again and again. Yet the bastards still cut us out. There is no way we can keep going on what finance we have left. So Jones and I, we've moved some of the equipment out of the country, some old warehouse, keep it safe. It'll allow us to send messages via control. I can monitor from home, check the readings we receive, but to keep doing this, I'm going to have to go up there, set everything up and connect to the telemetry. It's going to take some time, but no one is getting left behind. Dreams I had a strange dream last night. I was in the old observatory and it was falling apart, covered in rust. I looked through the telescope and I could see you out there, in your ship. Finally a face I could put to you, not just lines of hopeful text that may never get a reply. My reflection in your eyes growing old as you remain young. I wasn't going to send this, but I knew you'd want to hear it. You're the only one that will understand. I'll save the one I had about the giant pelican for next time. Hiding Lots of meetings were called today to discuss shifting patterns in the anomaly. We're trying to figure out exactly what happened out there, why no messages are getting back to us. I guess we have nothing better to do. Jones visited, says he's going to avoid alcohol for while since the party incident. He didn't say too much, just stared at the equipment curiously, probably wanted to see some sign of you in there. Like you're hiding in the HLV telemetry or something. I guess what I'm saying is stop hiding in the HLV telemetry already and get to work. Debate The debate went ahead this morning. Trying to rally support, get further funding, and to alleviate peoples fear of what is actually going to happen to them in the next fifty years is no easy task. Luckily everything thrown at us was expected. Questions about the safety of probing the anomaly, the issues with time dilation etc. Lots of ethics and lots of people saying how we're meddling with fate. Yeah, I thought that bit was funny too. Adventures So we made some statements today. Glammed the project up, spun a narrative; heroes in space! Don't worry though we know the truth right - you wouldn't even be there without my awesome brains! The whole thing sparked a fit of excitement, an overwhelming giddiness about the things you must be seeing out there. The worlds that you will pass, all that knowledge that we will be grasping. I'm going to present our first progress report to the board tomorrow. Wish me luck. Doubt Somehow it leaked we don't know exactly where you are, coupled with the fact that the data we've been receiving seems to be inconsistent. Very important people are starting to question the validity of our assumptions. Yes, we're treading all sorts of new ground here, but what's the alternative? Assume everything will just be fine? Sometimes I want to punch the world in the face. There's still value here though, in the scientific community I mean. I guess I just need to put my head down and let it blow over, and hope that our funding isn't pulled. Who'd have thought your choice to rocket into the unknown abyss was the smart one. Communication Listen, I know it's been a while but it's been harder than we thought. Sufficient power, making sure that we fly under the radar, just getting up there is a pain in the ass, let alone all the crap needed to set up. But... I 'm still here, I guess. Although I'm not sure why anymore. I know it's not easy for you, all alone out there, but it's not easy for me down here In this world, the world I still live in. Watching everything we did turn into dust, become nothing. Maybe, I'm still here because I just want someone to miss me? But that's absurd on so many levels. I don't even know if you're receiving these, I don't even know if you ever did.